


FWtE Drabbles

by LyingHonesty, Verbophobic



Series: Twins/Trine [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance, eluded to star and tc being included, jealous twin, not actually including them in the drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of side drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FWtE Drabbles

Drabble

Sunstreaker laid back, closing his eyes and focusing on the bond, though he was careful not to let his other half know what he was doing. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, that wasn’t it at all. He just wanted to make sure that these meeting were going fine with the trine, that they weren’t just using his twin for a fun time and dropping him after. He needed to know that his brother was okay.

Delving into the bond further, he pushed past a point where they were different beings and hid as his twin. 

.~:*:~.

Sideswipe gave a sudden jerk and looked around quickly. He felt… different. It wasn’t a bad sort of different, but still different. When Skywarp touched him, he nearly snarled and tore away, before he got a hold of himself. When he realized what he’d done he looked ashamed, ducking his helm apologetically. “Sorry Sky, I- I think it’s been too long since Sunny and me merged.”

Skywarp, who had at first been hurt by the reaction, cooed and pulled Sideswipe close when he apologized. He understood, to some extent, what that was like. “It’s alright, I understand. How about your next off day you stay home with your twin? Spend some time with him for a while, not just for a merge but also for some quality time together. I bet he’d really appreciate it.” The pets down their- no, his- spinal strut calmed him and he sagged into the hold.

“We have so little time together though, I don’t want to miss more time like this,” he mumbled. He looked up at Skywarp, ready to say more, but that feeling surfaced again.

The red optics made his plating tingle and want to bristle, but he kept that at bay. After a moment, the light of those optics softened and Skywarp smiled widely. “No worries babe. He’s family, and even if he doesn’t like us together you’re still his brother, he deserves some time with you too. It’s not right for us to take all of your time away from him. I know you live with him, but that doesn’t mean you spend enough time together, and one orn out of the many that we spend together is worth it for him. Don’t you think?”

They smiled back widely- he, Sideswipe was he not they! He smiled back and his spark filled with love and wonder, how could this dastardly seeker that had once earnestly tried to kill both twins, love Sideswipe so much? He was willing to give up an orn with the red hellion, when they had to meet so infrequently already and be so careful, so that Sides could be with his twin?

Sideswipe yelped and grabbed above his spark as it felt like something tore away and he whimpered, “I- it has been a while, I think we need to merge tonight then again the next time we have a free orn.”

.~:*:~.

Sunstreaker winced as he retreated too suddenly, he felt the ache in his spark from it. He hadn’t meant to hurt Sideswipe, and he knew Sides probably felt it much worse than he did. He just- he knew the emotion of melting wasn’t his twin’s, he knew that he himself was being wooed by the seeker, and he didn’t want to be. Skywarp wouldn’t even know what he’d done, no one would. Sunstreaker almost fell for someone who didn’t even know he was there. He had to return to himself, get away from the situation, lest he fall helm over pedes just like Sideswipe had. 

At least he had found out what he had intended to. The trine weren’t using his twin, and that was… that was good. He knew that was good. At the same time however, it wasn’t hard to recognize the burning, bubbling feeling in his tanks. He hated how jealous he felt, seeing Sideswipe so loved, so cared for. Seeing his brother find a place, find someone who loved him so much, knowing that it wasn’t with him. He had tried to convince his twin more times than he could count to bail on the trine, and yet... the trine encouraged his twin to spend time with him. He’d spent so long hating them, envying them for stealing his other half away from him, and they were telling Sideswipe to return to him, to include him, to not leave him behind. He covered his face and felt something hot and wet, his shoulders were shaking hard. He knew this.

Guilt.

Disgusting. He hated feeling guilty.


End file.
